city_of_sinfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Archeron
Appearance At 20 years : This boy was obviously young, his face and frame still carrying a sense of tender immaturity, but his eyes were resolute. The short, dense beard seemed mismatched from his handsome, even graceful face, but on the whole it gave him the look of someone who had more than enough experience in life. It was a perfect blend of rugged and delicate. PLOT LINE VOLUME 1 Richard is sent to Goddess Alucia’s halls by his mother. he is presented the choices of Epic strength, the power to heal or increased speed and agility.Right after, a voice identifying himself as his "other half" gives him the options of wisdom, elemental compatibility and nature’s advocate. then an unnatural seventh option appears "truth". Richard gets the blessings of wisdom and truth. in return, he became a target for nightmare creatures. Elena summons Gaton for Richards protection, who sends Richard to Deepblue as Sharon's' disciple. Sharon accepts him for the pay Gaton will pay, but starts to pay attention to him when she sees his potential as a runemaster. Richard finds Naya to teach him killing and torture. soon he creates his first rune: Elemental Agility. VOLUME 2 VOLUME 3 VOLUME 4 Richard enters the Battlefield of Despair with Beyev4ch5 VOLUME 5 Richard returns to Faelor to find that the war between gods has ended with his victory. he learns that Raymond has created an alliance with Broodmother. back in Deepblue, Fayr tells him to polish his bloodline abilities before becoming a saint, as that will affect what ability he will gain when he becomes a saint. in faust, Rosie has her first rune convention, where Richard also put an auction for a custom made rune. Nezha (not human. related to gorgons) bought it. as the protection time given by the church of the eternal dragon came to an end, Richard raised the level of the Archeron island and helped the Anans fight against the Schumpeters for the eighth island. Richard fought the Eight Day War 5;21 against the Mensas, showing that he has the power to protect the Archeron island. With Sharon in hibernation, Richard takes care of Deepblue. when Voidbones comes for Sharon he beats Richard up. Richard gets beaten up by Ensio as well, and then gets sent off.5;32 Richard decides to go to the land of dusk to improve himself5;35 Richard goes to Resting Orchid Plane 5;55. he finds the godnest. back in norland, Ensi calls Richard, telling Richard that he was on the brink of death and will leave Deepblue. Richard accepts, but then a letter from Emperor Philip calls him to the land of dusk to help defend against the new wave of Daxdians5;83 Followers * Broodmother * Flowsand * Waterflower * Gangdor * Medium Rare * Tiramisu * Olar Floatwind * Phaser * Zendrall * Rosie Mensa * Lina * Senma Planes # Faelor # Forest plane # Resting Orchid Plane Runes * Vitality * Mana Armament * Lifesbane + evolved livesbane 'Meditation Techniques' *Deepblue Standard Technique *Deepblue Fantasy (At level 10) *Deepblue Dream (At level 18) *Deepblue Aria (Legendary) Progression Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Archeron Family Category:Mage Category:Runemaster Category:Human